Cinta Sejati
by Nelli is My Name
Summary: #CHAP 2# Grimmjow adalah kesempurnaan fisik namun tidak moralnya. Orihime adalah gadis yatim piatu yang miskin, namun cantik dan baik hati. Mereka terpaksa menikah demi kebutuhan duniawi. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan. Bagaimana mereka akan menjalaninya? Fanfic GrimHime
1. Chapter 1

**Tanggal 4 bulan Februari tahun 2013**

Selamat pagi, selamat sore dan malam senpai dan readers sekalian :D

Hahaha berjumpa lagi ama aye yang lagi dapet ide padahal besok ujian praktek*jangan ditiru*

Mari ramaikan fic GrimHime YEEEEE(lompat lompat)

AN: mengandung typone_s_, kata-kata gak novelis, abalness, gajenes, elekes de el el tapi serius udah tak perbaikin semampu mungkin. Sorry banget kalo masih ada salah namanya aja manusia. Salam Respect..

**Don't like don't read gak usah flame **

Summary: menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan. Bagaimana mereka akan menjalaninya? Fanfic GrimHime

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's mine**

**Cinta Sejati**

**Chapter **

**By Nelli Is My Name **

**Pair: GrimHime **

**Rated M**

**. **

Suara bising dari mobil-mobil yang nampaknya menjadi penyemangat tersendiri bagi mereka. Yah.. bagi mereka yang menjalani kehidupan ini dengan kebebasan dan tanpa aturan. Suasana hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo pada malam hari ini dan sebelumnya dan juga untuk seterusnya selalu sama di tempat ini. Tempat berkumpulnya para geng remaja untuk menggandakan uang mereka hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang.

Terlihatlah sesosok pria tinggi dengan tubuh yang kekar diantara para insan nan penuh dusta tersebut. Bibirnya pun membentuk sebuah senyuman layaknya senyuman setan yang penuh dengan nafsu.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya pria berambut biru tersebut tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Pria di sebelahnya pun memincingkan mata untuk melihat siapakah yang dimaksud oleh Grimjow. "Oh! Murah." Jawabnya dengan santai.

Jari telunjuknya pun bergesekan dengan bibir bawahnya. Tampaknya pria berambut biru itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku pesan yang itu."

_Buggh_

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda kotak dengan bungkus plastik pun mendarat tepat di muka sang pria berambut biru itu. Agaknya ia sedikit terkejut karena lemparan benda tadi.

"Jika sudah tidak tahan sekiranya pakailah itu agar aman." ujar teman pria berambut biru tadi .

Pria biru itu sepintas melihat benda tersebut. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Tcih! Sial kau."

**To Be Continued**

Wahhhh bikin nih cerita malem malem gini heheheee jadi takut T.T

Oh ya gimana? Jelek ya? Haduh sori banget loh aku ini uda berusaha yah namanya manusia.

Review please buat support saya dilanjutin atau gak :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tanggal 20 bulan 4 tahun 2013**

Hahaha lama gajumpa *orang setres, kenapa mala ketawa?*

berjumpa lagi ama aye yang lagi dapet ide habis UNAS nih

Mari ramaikan fic GrimHime YEEEEE(lompat lompat padahal kelulusan belum diumumkan *Autor payah*)

AN: mengandung typone_s_, kata-kata gak novelis, abalness, gajenes, elekes de el el tapi serius udah tak perbaikin semampu mungkin. Salam Respect..

**Don't like don't read gak usah flame **

Summary: Grimmjow adalah kesempurnaan fisik namun tidak moralnya. Orihime adalah gadis yatim piatu yang miskin, namun cantik dan baik hati. Mereka terpaksa menikah demi kebutuhan duniawi. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga tidaklah semudah yang dipikirkan. Bagaimana mereka akan menjalaninya? Fanfic GrimHime

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's mine**

**Cinta Sejati**

**Chapter 2**

**By Nelli Is My Name **

**Pair: GrimHime **

**Rated M**

**. **

Sofa mewah nan indah menjadi singgasananya, singgasana sang raja judi. Parasnya yang rupawan dengan hidung mancungnya, bola mata yang berwarna biru ala pria Inggris, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi nan kekar sekaligus kulitnya yang putih sedikit kecoklatan, belum lagi hartanya yang bagaikan air yang mengalir dan tak pernah berhenti. Kesempurnaan seolah ada pada dirinya.

"Grimmjow_-kun_, perkenalkan. Ia baru disini." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Pria itu sedikit mengernyit. "Benarkah kau masih baru?" dengan satu anggukan, gadis itu mengiyakan.

Terlihat sekali gadis itu masih lugu dan polos, bahkan bajunya yang sedikit menampakkan dadanya pun berusaha ia tutupi. Hal itu sungguh membuat Grimjow sangat merasa gemas dengan gadis itu.

"Kutunggu kau di kamarku." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan para gadis yang sedari tadi membelainya. Hal itu membuat mereka cemburu.

_Drrt drrt.._

Ponsel bermerk _android_ tersebut bergetar, namun bunyi getarannya teredam oleh saku _jeans _celananya.

"Ck!" ia berdecak kesal, seperti tak senang bila ada yang mengganggunya.

_From: Orihime_

_+814937xxx_

Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia menekan tombol berwarna merah dari ponselnya.

**xxxXxxx**

_tes_

_tes_

_.._

Bulir air matanya menetes, setes demi setetes tanpa mau berhenti. Rasanya saat ini, ia dipermalukan.

Yah.. dipermalukan oleh Grimmjow sang calon suaminya.

"Maafkan saya, Orihime_-chan_. Mungkin Grimmjow sedang sibuk untuk mengangkatnya." Iris abu-abunya menatap seorang pria dewasa tampan berambut coklat yang ada di sampingnya. Dan tanpa sengaja, pria tersebut melihat mata abu-abu Orihime terlihat sembab dan basah, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Aizen_-san._ Sepertinya saya harus pergi." Dengan kasar ia mengusap air matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan sang pria tampan berambut coklat yang menatapnya sedih.

**xxxXxxx**

Raut wajah cantiknya menjadi gelisah.

Deru nafaspun terdengar.

Erangan lembut dari sang gadis seolah simfoni yang merdu.

Tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, seakan lepas kontrol. Sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"A.. akh!" dirasa bagian kewanitaannya basah, membuat pria bermata biru itu tersenyum.

'gadis ini sudah keluar ternyata' batinnya.

"Ugh.." ia hanya mengerang pelan sambil menutup matanya saat Grimmjow melepaskan bagian intimnya dari gadis tersebut.

Terlihatlah kini bercak-bercak darah serta cairan putih yang terdapat diantara kedua paha gadis itu. Cairan tersebut mulai membasahi sprei kasur.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucapnya seraya melemparkan uang sebesar sepuluh ribu yen pada gadis yang saat ini menatapnya sayu.

**xxxXxxx**

**Satu bulan kemudian..**

Pernikahan berkonsep _colorfull _pun terjadi. Sesuai dengan konsepnya, para tamu undangan yang hadir tidak diharuskan memakai baju resmi, namun lebih ke _glamour but free_. Hidangan hangat sudah tesaji di atas meja makan. Tawa serta candaan dari beberapa tamu undangan yang sepertinya membicarakan tentang pernikahan megah antara Grimmjow dan Orihime. Satu hal yang tak dapat ia lewatkan dari mata sendunya..

Ya.. kue pengantin tentu saja.

Matanya terus menatap jendela kayu itu seolah tak bosan. Sepertinya ia sedang asyik mengintip keadaan luar.

Riasan yang begitu apik menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang natural, namun satu hal yang pasti.

Ia tak bahagia..

**xxxXxx**

Weow.. banyak sekali..

Masih adakah yang mau baca dan mereview ficnya Nell?

Thanks for **RayKousen 7, R Jack Skeleton, Toyama Ichiru, Kn Fujoshi, Rosachi-hime. Semuanya udah tak bales reviewnya..**


End file.
